


People Can Change But They Can Also Remember

by Cassiedilla



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AUs, Angst, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Crossdressing, Drugs, F/M, Fights, M/M, Other, Smoking, Some Fluff, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Violence, mainly karmagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiedilla/pseuds/Cassiedilla
Summary: After they've been away for so long, people can change. But even if people change, they can still remember old memories, memories they forcefully tried to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a nalu fanfiction back on ff.net. The story is called Issues by BlackLynx17.

In a neighborhood park, a group of children circled around a petite blue haired boy. All the children were best of friends, each having lived near each other since they could remember. They were all about the same age, only being a couple months apart. Anyone in that neighborhood would always find that group of children together, anywhere at anytime. Especially two boys, a blue haired boy and a red haired boy. They thought they'd always be together, that the group would never seperate, but fate had a different idea.

"Do you really have to go?" The red haired boy asked the blue haired boy, whom was sitting in the middle of everyone.

"Karma... my mom, she got a new job. But it's far from here," the blue haired boy responded sadly. He didn't want to leave them either. 

"Why can't you stay with your dad, Nagisa?" A short green haired girl asked him. 

"You know I can't do that Kayano, my mom and dad aren't together anymore.." Nagisa trailed off, he didn't really like talking about it.

"Why don't we make a promise? Promise that you'll never forget us, okay?" A brown haired boy said sadly, he didn't want everyone to start crying.

"That sounds like a good idea Isogai! Everyone promise!" Isogai's best best friend, Maehara said. He was an orange haired kid, who was always be Isogai's side. 

"Oh.. okay. I promise!" Nagisa blinked back tears as he promised, soon followed by everyone else's promises. He looked at a particular redhead and offered him a sad smile. Karma was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"NAGISA! WE ARE LEAVING NOW! LETS GO!" Nagisa scurried to get up and run to the car. As he got into the car, Nagisa waved goodbye to his friends. Although he was only 6 years old, Nagisa knew that he would probably never come back. But he had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is grown up, he moves back to his hometown. To finish his last few years of highschool.

Stupid house. Always making a damn noise in the middle of the night. Nagisa slowly entered his house from his bedroom window. It was currently three in the morning, where everyone was asleep. He really couldn’t afford anyone waking up, because he snuck out, AGAIN. Though, he did have his reasons.

Nagisa carefully made his way to the bathroom, he hated the fact that he had a big house. It made sneaking to the bathroom, meant for him, and him only, harder. He closed the bathroom door as soft as he could, careful not to make a sound. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Nagisa looked like shit. He always did after coming back from a job and a few drinks. His targets sucked but the satisfaction of killing them AND getting to party or get drinks is literally the best. But sometimes things get a little too, overboard with his type of friends.

Oh shit, theres blood on his clothes. Damn, this was his favorite shirt too, what a damn waste.

Nagisa put his clothes in his washing machine, praying that the blood stain will wash away. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and made his way back to his room. Nagisa thanked whatever god above that no one in the house had woken up yet. At least he’d get a 4 hour sleep before the first day at his new school started. 

 

“Nagisa, wake the HELL up,” was the first thing he heard when he woke up. He glanced at his mother, whom was currently furious. Then he glanced at his clock, and shit it was 9:32, an hour after school started.

“Get up NOW, you’re late,” his mother said, trying to lower her voice. Ever since she got back together with Nagisa’s dad, she’s been a little less crazy. Well, not really, but she’s trying. Effort is all that matters, right? 

Nagisa put on a pair of nice black ripped jeans once he got out the shower. The jeans were not too loose but not too tight, just how he liked it. He put on a red polo shirt and matched it with red checkered vans. He then tied his hair up in his twin ponytails. He knew he had to use a uniform, but he didn’t have his yet. Nagisa made his way to the front door, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Nagisa walked towards the only school nearby, some highschool that was high standards. He took out his earbuds and phone, and listened to music as he walked to school. He was late anyway, so why not take his sweet time?

 

About 5 minutes later, Nagisa was in front of a big highschool. It was surprising, but he’s seen better. Nagisa went inside and found the main office, which luckily was in the front of the school.

“Can I help you, miss?” The secretary spoke, once she saw him come in.

“Yeah, I need my uniform and schedule,” Nagisa didn’t really care about the gender confusion, it happened a lot. At this point, it was beneficial to his “job.”

“Sure, your name please?”  
“Shiota Nagisa,” the secretary’s fingers typed in the name in her computer at record speed. Once she saw his file come onto her screen, she look horrified in having mistaken Nagisa’s gender.

“I- I am so sorry! I didn’t know you were a gi-“ Nagisa cut her off, he didn’t care.

“It’s whatever, just give me both a girl’s and boy’s uniform please. In a smal,” the secretary didn’t ask questions, she just handed him his schedule and got out both uniforms.

“Bathroom is to the right, go ahead and change into your uniform. Your locker number and combination is on your schedule.” Nagisa nodded and made his way to change into his uniform. 

The uniform fit well, it was like it was made for him. He decided he wanted to put on the male’s uniform today. Nagisa made his way to his assigned locker to put his clothes in there. He then shut the locker and made his way to his first period. 

Nagisa already knew the lay out of the school, having looked it up a few days prior, so he didn’t look stupid. He found his first period, opened the door and walked in. The teacher was slightly startled, as he didn’t expect his new student to walk into his class in the middle of his lesson.

“Class, this is our new student,” the teacher said, having completely abandoned his lesson. Nagisa didn’t bother giving an introduction, he didn’t have time for that shit. He made his way to a seat by the window in the back of the room.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” the teacher asked, more like a demand than a suggestion. Nagisa stood up from his spot, to address the class.

“Okay, Karasuma-sensei,” Nagisa looked around as he spoke. “My name’s Shiota Nagisa.”

His eyes drifted over the class once more, before he sat down and Karasuma-sensei continued his lesson. He could hear the whispers of people talking about him. Probably guessing his gender, not a big deal. Although, there was someone in that class he vaguely recognized.

Nagisa slightly turned his head to meet the redhead whom he thought he recognized. The said redhead was already looking at him, a smirk evident on his face. That’s when the gear’s in Nagisa’s head turned.

He knew exactly who that damned redhead was. And one thing Nagisa hated, was the fact that he still recognized Nagisa after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this isn’t trashy, I have been so busy with my classes. I haven’t had the time to write anything! Anyways, how is everyone??

**Author's Note:**

> whew.. I have not written in forever and this kind of stinks. This is kind of shorttt ahh!  
> anyways~ thanks for reading! I take criticism as well ^^ .


End file.
